Pirates of the Caribbean: Seas of Renewal
by Ohmega- ThEND
Summary: "That girl, the one consumed by hatred and anger; the coldhearted lass who knows no emotion save rage, that girl be not my sister. My sister, the smiling face who knew not of revenge and ne'er cared for such a hellish prize... that girl is no more. And it's all your fault! Pirates did this! Pirates destroyed my sister. And you Captain, are at the helm..." Rated T for violence RxR!
1. Prologue

Late afternoon and the sun began to set on the Caribbean Sea. Its fiery glow set the sky ablaze, the entire backdrop was a water colored canvas of reds, blues and oranges gleaming radiantly as the flaming ball slowly sank beneath the ocean's waves. With the final hints of magenta and cerulean blues fading under the darkness of midnight blue and violet, the silhouette of a merchant ship slowly pulled into port off the coast of Nevis. As its crew and passengers exited the vessel, the dark blue sky made the now empty ship appear to float above the black abyss that was the ocean, reflecting the millions of stars in the sky as they danced and flickered in the reflections of the rippling ocean current. However, even the light of the numerous diamonds, which remained pasted to the black velvet skies, were no match for the shining lunar gem - the full moon - powerfully showering the docks in its silver glow and leading the soft rhythm of weary footsteps home.

Slow and steady, the footsteps continued on their journey through the resting village. Finally reaching the main street of the town, the footsteps- at a gentle and moderate pace- lead their walker, a middle-aged Englishman, down the lantern-lit streets and up a winding road to a small house surrounded by flowers and a small apple tree. Slowly opening the elegant copper gate and making his way up the path to the house, the man paused to pick a fresh green apple from the tree. Upon doing so, the man gently polished the apple on his sleeve while looking down at the beautiful apple blossoms that littered the front yard and surrounding area of the tree; the gentle pastel colors of pink and white, set against the bold green of the apples and the darkness of the night enticed him to pluck two of the little apple blooms from the tree and carry them- along with his freshly picked snack- into his home. Standing before his front door, the man placed his hand on the knob and prepared to enter, but before doing so he paused to take a final look behind him at the full moon still floating gracefully above the sea. Smiling at the sight, the peaceful Englishman turned back to his home and entered.

Once inside the man looked around at his humble abode, the soft light of glowing candles gave the vacant foyer a calming sense of warmth and safety. Slowly the man made his way into the kitchen area and placed his apple on the table before making his way up the stairs. On his way up, the man looked around at the dark bedrooms and smiled; a step away from the top of the staircase the man looked to his left and noticed a small handkerchief left lying in front of a nearby doorway. Delicately, the man bent down and picked up the little square of fabric, soft and light, he held the small piece of lavender blue and gold silk in his hand, tentatively caressing it with his thumb as he sighed and whispered a woman's name to himself. Upon rising to his feet, the man noticed an old woman exiting from one of the rooms. Smiling sweetly, the elderly woman- a maid- greeted the man with a nod and welcomed his arrival, "Hello Master Radcliffe," she said cheerfully. "Welcome home sir."

"Good evening Carroll," replied the man with a smile.

"And how was your trip to Port Royal, if I may ask?"

"A success," replied Mr. Radcliffe as he returned to his feet and prepared to tell the woman about his experience. After a moment of conversation, the maid noticed the handkerchief in her master's hand.

"Oh you found it," she chirped in regards to the piece of cloth. "Young Oxana was looking everywhere for it. Refused to rest 'til she'd found it." With a soft chuckle, the merchant held up the object for a moment, then remembered the apple blossoms still resting in his other hand.

"Ah yes, and how were the children?" he asked as he peeked into the nearby doorway. "I don't expect that they were too much trouble?"

"The twins? Of course not Sir," replied the maid. "They were little darlings as always; just as cheerful and lively as their dear mother was."

"Yes," sighed the man as he looked back down at the handkerchief sentimentally. "Madeline…"

"My apologies Sir," said the old woman in regards to her master's saddened expression. "T'was not my place to mention Mrs. Radcliffe."

"It's alright," he replied softly as he peeked his head back into the room and smiled at the two children who peacefully slept inside. "You're right," he continued as he entered the nursery and proudly beamed over the twin girls. Silently he bent down between the two beds and took out the two apple blossoms, resting one on either girls' pillow. He then took the blue and gold handkerchief and turned to the little girl on his right. Sound asleep, the little girl- no older than five- remained silent and still as her father stroked her arm before gently placing the kerchief in her open palm. He then turned to his left and caressed the cheek of the other sleeping child, his large pale hand running over her lightly freckled face; the man couldn't help but grin as she reacted to his presence. Still sound asleep, she slowly turned toward him- her face nestled into his palm as she yawned and smiled. After watching over his children a moment longer, the proud father gently kissed both girls goodnight before slowly rising to his feet and quietly exiting the room. Back in the hall, the man bid his chambermaid goodnight before retiring to his study. Once there, he calmly sat at his desk and removed a small pouch from his overcoat which he opened and emptied onto his desk. As the weary merchant poured out the contents of the pouch the candlelit desk soon began to shine with the reflected sparkle of shillings and coins, his pay from the week's trip to Port Royal. Examining each coin and currency, he organized his money and divided it around his desk: silver, copper, gold… suddenly in the midst of his gold pieces, the good merchant came across a strange coin. Larger than all the other pieces, the odd coin was thick and intricately designed- a large skull etched into the center, and surrounded by other unique designs. Intrigued by the odd piece of gold, the man picked up the coin and held it in his hand, further studying it in the light; but after a moment the coin was quickly dropped in response to a startling jolt that pulsed through his hand. Alarmed and still perplexed, Mr. Radcliffe picked the piece of gold up from the floor and placed it back on the desk- off to the side, away from his more familiar forms of currency.

As the merchant continued to count his earnings in his room, outside, the moon maintained its unearthly glow over the small British colony and the ocean below; but even the powerful glow of the moon was no match for the ghostly fog that slowly began to cover the sea and dock, and completely engulf the moon. Now cloaked in complete darkness, the little colony was blinded and defenseless against the ominous shadow that crept across the water. Slow and creepily, the great black shadow moved toward the docks; as it grew closer, the once amorphous shadow began to take shape, a demonic black ship. With its slashed black sails, splintered moldings and dark aura, the rogue ship appeared to float into port on its own, carried in on the current of the fog. Cannons ready, the ship dropped anchor and under the still of the night, maintained its ethereal stance, levitating above the bottomless ocean.

* * *

Back inside his home, the merchant had just risen from his desk and prepared for bed. Sleepily walking towards his bed, the weary man released a prolonged yawn and openly stretched in front of his window. Taking a brief look outside, the man, confused, stared out into the oddly blank sky. With the sudden disappearance of the stars, he could only stare in bewilderment at the now haunted appearance of the land outside; completely unaware of the eminent danger that lurked out on the docks, the man's gaze remained glued to the window until a sudden thump pulsed through the room, causing everything to shake. Once he'd regained his footing, the man immediately opened the window and peered outside. Again there was another huge pulse that rushed through the house, knocking the merchant to the floor and waking his children in the nursery across the hall. Awake and frightened the two girls began to cry out for their father, as the terrifying sounds of gunshots and cannon fire began to thunder through the town. Hearing his daughters' cries, the merchant sprung to his feet and prepared to race toward their room; but just at the head of the stairs he was stopped short as the front door was blasted open!

Staring in horror, the frightened merchant watched as several men, filthy and ragged, entered the house and plundered the lower level. Frozen stiff, he watched in horror as Carroll was brutally shot point blank and fell to the floor in a heap. Soon after the gunshot, there was a blood curdling scream from outside the house as another cannon explosion lit up the night sky. Instinctively, the merchant turned back to his room and prepared to reenter when the soft whimpering of a child caught his attention. "D-Daddy," stammered the voice, its owner standing in the doorway beside her sister. Immediately the merchant whirled around and ran to his children.

"Girls!" he shouted as he grabbed both children in his arms. "Go back inside! Wait in the closet; stay calm and quiet. I'll be there soon. Go, now!" he commanded as he pushed both girls back into their room and shut the door behind them. Still hearing their cries, he repeated his orders before rushing back to his room and retrieving his shotgun from a nearby drawer. After making sure it was loaded with gunpowder, he returned to the stairs and slowly made his way down to the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile in the nursery, the two girls continued to cry and scream for their father. "Daddy!" shouted one of the girls as she coward in the corner, a blue and gold handkerchief wrapped tightly in her hands. Tears rolling down her cheeks she screamed his name a second time before being silenced by her sister.

"Shh Oxana," the little girl whispered as she pushed her sister into the closet. "Father told us to wait here and be quiet!" she then took a final look around their nursery before entering the closet herself and closing the door. "He said he was coming, he'll be here." She said while peeking through the small crack in the door. Trembling in fear the little girl continued to keep watch through the tiny crack, watching the flashing lights and hearing the screams and shouts echoing from outside the room. Seeing a shadow dash up the stairs, the little girl instantly assumed that her father had returned and anxiously waited for him to join her and her sister in their shelter. But after several moments without any sign of her father she became worried and opened the closet door. Nervously she searched the room for her father. With no sign of him she walked across the nursery and proceeded to exit the room, only to be stopped by her sister.

"Where are you going?" the little girl whispered. "Daddy told us to wait here."

"I'm going to find him," child replied bluntly. "Stay here. I'll be back."

"But Peyton-"

"I'm the oldest and I said stay here," commanded the little girl, looking back at her still crying sister. Making sure that she'd stayed behind, the girl cautiously made her way out of the dark nursery and into her father's room across the hall. Once inside she was terrified to find the room in shambles. Everything had been ransacked and torn apart and on the floor lay a pile of dirt and coins. Curious, the little girl prepared to investigate the odd pile on the floor but suddenly she heard the voices of men and immediately took cover behind her father's overturned bed. Silent and scared stiff, the little girl watched as three men exited her father's study and excitedly ran down the stairs. _'Pirates!' _she thought to herself as the horrifying reality sunk in. _'Those were pirates!'_ Though frightened, the little girl was drawn to the group of pirates and warily followed them down the stairs. As she made her way down, she heard the sound of the nursery door slowly creaking open. "Oxana," the little girl whispered as she signaled for her sister to go back inside and shut the door. Slowly she continued to creep down the stairs, staring at the distorted shadows of people moving about in the candlelight. At the bottom of the stairs, the little girl quickly made her way into the foyer and hid beneath a smashed table as she watched the three filthy men from upstairs rush to the kitchen and meet up with another man clothed in black- their captain. She listened as they eagerly spoke to the dark man and placed something in his hands. Though she couldn't see his face- which remained shielded under the shadow of a large black feathered hat- the child found herself unable to move; both frozen in terror and entranced by his very presence as he stared down at the mysterious object his hand. With a chilling sigh, the mysterious pirate nodded to his men as he slowly strolled to a nearby table and picked up an apple and held it in his filthy hand. Polishing it on his sleeve as he walked, the hellish man began to laugh to himself as he strode through the kitchen and into the foyer. Afraid she'd been spotted, the little girl crouched further behind the table and held her breath as the man began to speak.

"Hm, and I thought ye said ye didn't _have_ what we were lookin' for?" asked the pirate, his voice rough and gritty. Confused as to who he was talking to, the little girl's question was soon answered as she watched two of the pirates drag her father forward. Bruised and bleeding, he remained unresponsive for a moment, before the dark man approached him and grabbed his face, turning it in his direction. "Weren't those your _exact_ words Mr. Radcliffe?"

"And, I meant them," replied the merchant, coughing up blood as he spoke. Seeing her father's distressing state the little girl wanted to leave her hiding place and run to his side, but with that demonic pirate standing over him, she found herself unable to move, or look away.

"Well Mr. Radcliffe," said the man as he examined the apple in his hand. "It would appear that you were not true to your word…" Weakly, the wounded merchant gazed up at the pirates standing around him. "And therefore, there's no need for me to keep mine…" the pirate continued with a chilling cackle as he drew a shotgun and pointed it at the merchant's head! Still watching from behind the table, the little girl felt her blood run cold as she watched her father look up at the pirates one last time before suddenly noticing his terrified daughter cowering behind her broken hiding spot. Without saying a word, the battered father exchanged tearful glances with his daughter one last time before a sudden cracking explosion blasted through the house. Jumping in reaction to the gunshot, the little girl became pale as she watched her father's lifeless body drop to the floor at the feet of the now laughing pirates. His eyes still open, the deceased merchant's motionless body remained slumped on the ground, his glassed eyes gazing up at the demonic man in black as he took a single bite of the large green apple before carelessly dropping it on the floor and exiting the vandalized house with his men and their prize.

Immediately after they'd departed, the little girl sprang from her hiding place and ran to her father's side. Tears welling in her eyes, she strained to call his name. When he didn't respond, she picked up his hand and placed it on her face as she began to sob and scream for her father to answer. Hearing her sister's cries, the other little girl rushed down the stairs only to pause in shock at the scene that had been set before her. Still staring in silence, the little girl looked from her sobbing sister to her lifeless father before dropping to her knees and screaming in horror…

"**Aagh!**" paralyzed with fear I shot up from me slumber and looked around me quarters in terror. Seeing no one around me, I finally realized it'd all been a dream- a nightmare. But even with such knowledge at my side, it still felt near impossible to shake those scenes from me memory. _'Ten years later, and the haunting memories linger still.'_ Looking out the window at the full moon, I reach me arm out to the night sky, studying me hand to make sure it was only a dream. Beneath the glow of the moon, I studied the flesh still present on my bones and the light captured in me palm. It was merely a nightmare, a dark vision from the past…


	2. Chapter 1

*** I OWN NO RIGHTS TO PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN. WHILE SOME CHARACTERS ARE OF MY OWN CREATION, ALL OTHERS BELONG TO DISNEY.**

**A/N: Well here be the first chapter. Apologies for the wait, but as always, school manages to consume all the free time I have :P, but hopefully you'll all forgive me now that I'm finally uploading this. As I said, I've been pressed for time and can only write at night before falling asleep at my desk, so this chapter's a little short, but hopefully I'll be able to write more next time. Anyway, Allow me to shut up and let you read; ENJOY!**

**Jack's POV:**

Silence, darkness…and the scent of pickles. Nothing but the sound of me own breathing and the drunken babble and snoring of filthy bilge rats drowning out the howling winds and the crashing of waves against the hull. Cramped and unmoving, I remained in hiding; unaware of my exact surroundings and unable to leave my 'post'. No telling how long we'll be here; _'Not like I can get up and ask.'_ After two days of silently hiding in a pickle barrel, rocking back and forth at the mercy of the tides, I don't think it wise to leave my post now. Bored and silent, I sat waist deep in pickles (I was up to me neck, but, then I got hungry) waiting for this bloody ship to pull into port. As the ship continued to move over the waves, the swishing sound and sloshing feeling of pickles against my chest was enough to drive anyone mad; but suddenly, the swaying lessened. _'We've made it. At last; (this pickle smell is making me nauseous.)' _Carefully, I removed the bung from its whole in the barrel and took a peek at the now vacant hull; through the tiny peep hole I could see the crew exiting to the deck, cheering and staggering up the stairs, wastefully spilling drops of precious rum as they went. "It's about bloody time," I said to myself as I watched the last of'em hobble up the stairs.

Once I was sure they were gone, I opened the lid of my barrel and made me way out. Dripping wet and reeking of pickles, I searched the area for another barrel. _'He's got to be somewhere around-'_ "Ah, 'ere we go," I sighed as I approached the snoring barrel in the corner. "Gibbs," no answer. I tried again with a light knock on the barrel's lid, "Gibbs? Wake up mate," I said as I opened the lid. Immediately I began coughing as the ill smell of eggs wafted from the barrel, but as Gibbs looked up and yawned, I began to wonder if it was really the eggs that I was making me eyes water.

"Ah, Jack," he yawned as he clumsily got out of the barrel. "I take it we've arrived?" he asked while plucking the remains of a smashed egg from his bottle and taking a long swig of its contents.

"Aye mate, indeed we have," I replied, patting him on the shoulder, only to shake more smashed eggs from my hand. Taking a final look around, we made our way to the ladder to the upper deck. The ship was completely vacant as it floated at the docks; from port to starboard not a one was present, but then, a sudden crash rattled the deck. Bravely, I crouched behind the nearest barrel, '_pickles __**again**__!?_' and waited for the source of the commotion to approach. There was another crash and a loud grunt as Gibbs, tentatively rubbing his head, hauled a large sack up onto the deck. _'Ah, almost forgot our 'fleet'!'_ still waiting in the sack. "Good work Gibbs. We can free the Pearl once we reach Tort-"

"Huh- oh these aren't the ships," said Gibbs as he threw the large bag at me while he dragged up another burlap sack. "Here be our fleet," puzzled, I looked down at the black sack in my arms. _I_ know, we only have one sack of bottled ships; unless this ship had its _own_ sack of bottled ships this couldn't be another sack of bottled ships because our sack of bottled ships was the sack of bottled ships in Gibbs' hands... So what sack am I holding? Within seconds of holding the mystery sack, my questions were answered by the damp sensation of liquid and the heavenly and familiar scent that floated up from the sack… _'__**rum**__.'_

"Yes," I sighed as I pulled out one of the bottles, its sweet contents trickling down my wrist. "Good work Gibbs." He smiled as I patted'em on the back and handed him a bottle. With both sacks tossed over our shoulders, we shared a toast before making our way off the ship. "Next stop-"

"Tortuga!"

* * *

**Barbossa's POV:**

The crisp mornin' air and the spray of the sea on my face. The billowing of wind in the sails and waves blasting against me ship as it raced across the sea. With the Sword of Triton at me side and the ship at my command, we set sail on our journey and ne'er looked back. Standing at the helm; staring down from the quarterdeck as the Godforsaken crew scurried about like filthy rats. "All hands! Ply to windward! Get cracking, ye bloomin' cockroaches! Let us be off and by the Gods of sea and sky! Make way for Tortuga!" Immediately the ship began to roar with the cheers of me crew as the fools resumed their duties. The sun on my face, I lowered me brow for a moment before raising it up and closing me eyes to let its light warm my face. Faint shadows of the mainsail and moonraker flickered in the light, but after a moment, the familiarity of the shadows began to fade- their place taken by the figures of people; the pounding of the wind in the sails, overtaken by the sounds of sniffles and arrhythmic breathing… two big green eyes- bold and shining like the apples in me quarters- staring into mine… flooding with tears. The cryptic breathing continues on… *Thump!* the sound of somethin' hittin' the floor. All is silent again under the warm sun until… "Huh!" at the screech of a gull I open me eyes. The shining glare in the sky was enough to make any man turn away for fear of going blind. Blinking wildly all I see are white flashes and those green eyes. Those apple-green-

"Captain Barbossa," the voice of me Cabin Boy. "We're approaching land Sir."

"Aye. All men to stations let'er flow straight and true!"

"Aye," they hollered in response as the Revenge continued on its path across the sea. With me enchanted blade I thrust the ship forward, into the growing cries of gulls and seabirds- the sign that we were approaching land. Barreling over the waves we continued; The Queen Anne's Revenge handling the rogue waves and current better than the Pearl ever had. Taking the helm, I noticed the reflection of light in me ring, not the first time it's happened; the sun always seems to follow items of value, further displaying the beauty of me stolen prizes. Looking ahead at the sea and its diminishing presence on the horizon brought a smile to me face.

"Tortuga," I sighed under the cover of my breath and the cries of sea birds. Me eyes fixed on the e'er approaching land ahead, I prepared to give me orders and dock the Revenge, when that blasted glare shot me in the eyes again. Naturally I winced, but upon returning my attention to the sea, my sights- still blurred by the bold shine of the sun- were directed to the chilling presence of blood, dark and thick- pouring down me arm and onto the deck at my feet! Black and cold, it gushed from my fist and engulfed my entire hand, tarnishing me ring with its ill color and stench, seeping into the helm's handles. Holding it to my face I looked further into the festering wound, studyin' its origins, trying to determine the cause of the rogue gash that had to've been responsible; but despite me best efforts I couldn't find any visible wound. No gash or stab anywhere; no burns or scars; nothing. _'How in Davy Jones…'_ releasing the helm I reached with me other hand to touch the bloodied phantom wound, but as me fingers made contact with the blackened blood engulfing my hand, I was blinded by another glare in me now filthy ring. Looking away until the light subsided, I felt my blood run cold when, upon turning my attentions back to my hand, I saw that injury was gone… leaving no sign of existence, not even a scar! Bewildered, I studied my hand a moment longer before warily returning my sights to the ship and the shore ahead. _'What type of hellish trickery be this?'_ rattled in my mind as we pulled into port and exited the ship. Despite no sign of the wound I couldn't direct me sights away from what was there, what I know I'd seen... In spite of the hootin' and jabberin' of me half-wit crew echoing around me, my thoughts remaind fixed on what I had just seen. The blood on my hand, not my own as I bore no wound or scar; the blood of... someone else on me hands.


	3. Chapter 2

**Jack's POV**

Shouting and addled swearing; shotguns, wenches, pirates… **rum**! Ah the familiar air of pandemonium and drunken idiocy- paradise! "We've made it Mate!" I proclaimed as I sauntered into the center of all the chaos.

"Aye Jack," Gibbs replied."Tortuga!" Our fleet still hauled over his shoulder, and a bottle of ale clenched tentatively in his fist. Still making my way forward I slipped through a swarm of drunkards and continued through the chaos with a new prize in me hands- a bag of peanuts! Gleefully we made our way through the filthy overcrowded streets, weaving around and over the drunken men- well, most of them were drunk- who lay still on the ground. "So Jack, where should we start?" asked Gibbs as he clumsily hurried to my side.

"Well first we should get over to the Faithful Bride and grab a bite. Don't know about you Mate, but I could eat somethin' other than pickles," I said while briefly sniffing that bloody scent, still soaked into my clothes.

"And then we'll be gettin' underway?"

"On what?"

"The freeing of The Black Pearl, Jack. Ye said ye knew how to get her out didn't you?"

"Of course mate," I patted'im on the back as I swallowed another gulp of rum and peanuts. "Of course; but first, let us bask," I shouted as I tossed several peanuts in the air- catchin' two in me mouth (and, three on me face... _'It still counts'_). Merrily we strode down the paths toward the Faithful Bride. Perhaps upon arrival I'll run into Giselle, or... _Scarlet!..._ _'On second thought'_, I reflection as I placed me hand on me face. The familiar sting of a slap on me cheek. _'Best avoid that'_...

Ѡ: : ҉҉ : :Ѡ

Balancing on a wobbly-legged stool, I rested me arm on the counter and took a swig of rum before stuffing another handful of peanuts into my mouth; their salty texture making the drink that much sweeter. All around me, the endless sea of noise and nonsense made the atmosphere even more comfortable, clearing my mind and allowing me to think over Gibbs' question. "So Jack, how'll we be gettin' our fleet underway? Ye said you knew how to get the Pearl out of the bottle," he asked while reaching into the sack and pulling out me precious ship. Holding it to me face I peered inside the bottle and watched as the Black Pearl rocked to and fro on the cloudy waves surrounding it. Little streaks of lightning flashed and small claps of thunder rattled the glass of the bottle causing my precious ship to tremble. I stared inside a moment longer before jumping back in fear as a sudden shriek and a ball of fur and teeth careening towards the glass.

"I hate that monkey," I grumble to myself as I place the bottle on the counter and take another swallow of rum. Taking another look at the Pearl and the full sack on the ground I turned back towards Gibbs and divulged my solution. "Well mate, there's only one way to get our fleet on the sea," eagerly he perked up and prepared to take in what I had to say. "We shall need a crossbow, an hourglass, three goats, one of must learn to play the trumpet, whilst the other goes like this," I declared as I wriggled me fingers in his face.

"I know a man with a goat!" Gibbs excitedly replied.

"Good, I know how to go like this," I said, wiggling me fingers a second time.

"But what of the other provisions?" he asked as he thought over my response. "Not likely we'll be finding anything else of necessity here, intact anyway." He said while looking around at the tattered and disheveled scenery around us. Validating his analysis, I thought over our situation and what else could be done to free me precious Black Pearl.

"You've got a point Mate," I uttered while picking up the bottle again. Then it dawned on me! Quickly I snatched out my prized compass and proceeded to open it. _'Hopefully this'll lead us to some undamaged items,'_ I thought to myself as I repeatedly whispered what I wanted most to the little trinket. Opening the compass, I held it before me and watch as the arrow began to spin. Alertly, I followed the little arrow with me eyes as it began to spin around the tavern before slowly coming to halt and pointing to the Black Pearl, still sealed in its bottled prison. Disheartened, I tried a second time as Gibbs, puzzled, watched me dizzily follow the arrow back to its original position. "Blast," I grumbled as I slammed the useless device on the counter and took another gulp of rum, followed by another handful of peanuts.

"So now what?" asked Gibbs, clearly aware of me failed plan. "Is there not another way to get'er out?" Silently, I thought over his question for a moment before I was struck with an idea. "Jack?" he asked again, before receiving an answer. "You know another way don't you?" a devilish smile plastered on his lips.

"Aye mate," I said as I leaned forward and began to elaborate. "The Oracle..."

* * *

**Peyton's POV**

Standing in the doorway to the Faithful Bride, I quickly fixed my hair and dress, making sure everything was in order before I entered. Walking further into the tavern, I inhaled the chaotic atmosphere and took in the vulgar, yet familiar scenery. Everywhere around me I could hear the shouting and swearing of drunks and ill-tempered seamen; I could see the filthy standards by which these fools elected to eat and socialize- and in the case of some, sleep. _'Three days of this nonsense and it still hasn't gotten any less annoying,'_ I thought to myself as I pushed this blasted hair out of my face and grudgingly tried to adjust this stupid dress. _'How could any sane woman subject herself to wearing such and impractical waste of fabric!?' _With every step over the filthy ground, I found myself gasping for air and fiddling with the dress again, "Bloody corset..." As I continued to make my way through the tavern, I focused my attention on the men around me, listening to their conversations and judging their competency, trying to determine who would be the most useful. Growing dizzy and short of breath from this damned excuse for clothing, I stopped at a table in the middle of the bar and tried my best to catch my breath and loosen this wretched thing before I passed out on the floor. When unable to do so by hand, I quickly looked up and shot an irritated glance to the far corner of the tavern before taking out my prized cutlass and slitting one side of the dress's bodice, allowing my lungs to finally take in the proper amount of air they had previously been denied.

After finally catching my breath, I slipped my dagger back into my sleeve and prepared to continue my search. But before I could even take a step away from the table, a particular conversation caught my attention. Though I hadn't heard much, there were several words that solidified my interest and drew me closer to the origin of the discussion; one statement in particular greatly increasing my curiosity: The Black Pearl! Anxiously, I pushed my way through the swarms of filthy men and their low-standard wenches, ignoring their angered insults as I shoved them aside. They were of no use to me and I saw no point in wasting my time in an argument. Within a few feet, I paused and looked back to the far corner of the room before slowly directing my eyes to the battered bar and the two men that sat before it talking. Two men, filthy and worn in appearance; their clothes were torn and tattered, and the scent of rum emanated from their breaths as they spoke. _'Typical Tortuga residents, no doubt,'_ but then I focused on one of the men who, despite his unhygienic exterior, was adorned with several random pieces of jewelry and coins sewn into his hair. On his wrist I could make out the branded appearance of the letter 'P'- _'A Pirate!'_ Immediately, I looked up towards the back of the room and, with a discrete nod, I smiled before casually taking a seat at a table across the way from the men at the bar and continued to listen, waiting for the opportune moment to approach.

* * *

**Jack's POV: (Happening Simultaneously to Peyton's POV)**

"The what?" asked Gibbs in a delayed response. Naturally, there was a perplexed look on his face as I continued to smile and wait for further reaction.

"The Oracle," I repeated. "A mythological entity known for its abilities to renew, heal and resurrect... virtually anything!"

"Anything?" Gibbs asked in a skeptical manner, slowly reaching for The Back Pearl on the counter.

Casually I reached for the bottle and grabbed it first. I held it up in me hands as I turned and replied, "Aye Mate." There was a brief moment of silence before I placed the bottle to the side and continued. "I propose we use this Oracle to liberate the Pearl, as well as the rest of our fleet, and thus begin our reign as the 'Rulers of the Caribbean'! Commodore Jack Sparrow!... and, Gibbs." Taking him under me arm, I watched contently as a jovial smile began to grace his jowls.

"I like the sound of that," he said softly as he looked from our sack on the floor, up to me.

"As do I Mate," I agreed as I released him and turned me attention back to my peanuts. "As do I." We both basked in a contented silence and envisioned our future notoriety, until Gibbs returned us to reality.

"But Jack how are we to find this Oracle? Ye said yourself that it was a myth."

"Well," I replied as I shoveled a fistful of peanuts into my mouth. "According to legend, the Oracle resides on an uncharted island believed to be mobile, and never appearing in the same place twice: The Isla de Edén..."

As anticipated, the dull gaze of confusion returned to Gibbs' face before I pulled him closer to me and continued to elaborate. "We shall chase this runaway island and seek out the Oracle together; using its abilities to meet our beneficial desires, savvy?"

Slowly he nodded before opening his mouth with another of his many questions.

"But how in the blazes can we expect to find an island that's ne'er in the same place twice?"

Confidently, I reached into my pocket and pulled my compass out. "As you know Mate, one has their ways," I opened the little device and placed it beside the Black Pearl. "And I for one am not opposed to returning to traditional means of searching." I watched as he picked up the compass and ran his fingers over the trusty device.

"Aye," he sighed with a smile as he looked up to me and reached his other hand forward, trying to get at some of my peanuts. Naturally I pulled back in response, but only after graciously giving him one (a big one at that). "But how are we to begin our search without a ship? Even with the proper coordinates, we have no way to leave Tortuga."

Taking in his statement, _'As always, he looks too far into things'_ I smiled and took another swig of rum. "Gibbs," I sighed as I slid me stool closer to him and patted his shoulder. "After all of our years of loyal service to one another, it hurts that you still manage to forget one very important fact Mate," puzzled, he looked me in the eye and waited for me to continue. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Again, he smiled while leaning forward to pick up the sack, our fleet clinking and crashing against one another. I then reached over toward the counter and picked up the Pearl; hearing that wretched monkey's cries again, I proceeded to shake the bottle before turning back towards Gibbs, but before either of us could speak again, we were cut off by another voice.

"Do mine ears deceive me?" said a voice from one of the tables towards the corner of the tavern. Immediately Gibbs and I turned in the direction of the remark as the voice continued, "Or could I really be sitting in the presence of a Captain?" Trying to determine the flatterer's origins, I found meself awestruck as a young woman- one of the tavern's wenches, I presume- rose from a nearby table and came forward, an coy, yet elated smile on her face. "If I'm not mistaken I do believe that I heard someone say that Jack Sparrow was here in the Bride?"

Growing closer with every exaggerated step, I soon found it hard to take me eyes off of the lass. "Indeed ye heard right miss," proclaimed Gibbs as he proudly rested his hands on my shoulders and pushed me forward.

"Jack Sparrow, as in _'Captain,_ Jack Sparrow'? The Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea and captain of the legendary Black Pearl?" She grew closer and slowly reached forward to touch my chest. She fiddled with me hair for a moment, as I found myself unable to move- lost in the scent of her perfume. Her thick blonde hair rested elegantly on her shoulders, gently framing either side of her face. Her sandy complexion and lightly freckled face was made that much more opaque when paired with the bold palate of her dress. Almost entirely black, the beautiful gown enveloped her body, complementing every curve and line. Its gold and red accents, almost exploding off of the dress, seemed to intricately compliment her figure, thus making her even more... intriguing. Slowly she continued to grow closer until I could hear the sound of her breathing beside me, she then looked up and continued, "That, Jack Sparrow?..." she purred. Her large green eyes, mysteriously shaded beneath her bangs, seemed to stab the soul as she exchanged glances with me and Gibbs before placing her head above me shoulder for a moment.

"The one and only," I replied as she returned her attention to me and seductively bit her lip, the slight trace of a scar on the lower left side of her lips seemed to add a certain sense of... appeal, to her presence. "And who, if I may ask, might you be?"

"Peyton," she said softly, an alluring smile sliding across her face.

"Odd name for a girl?" inquired Gibbs.

"Named after, my father," she replied- a slight hint of hesitation in her voice. "But enough about me, I'd like to learn more about my infamous acquaintance," she giddily ran her fingers up and down my arm, giggling infectiously. "And may I say this is certainly a dream come true..." she looked over me shoulder again before placing one hand behind my neck and whispering in my ear. "Possibly for the both of us..."

"Oh, how so?" I asked as she gently walked me back towards the counter, leaning over me as she flirtatiously took the final sip of me rum.

"All my life I've been fascinated by pirates. Hoping, fantasizing, dreaming, that one day I might have the pleasure of actually seeing one," she paused and looked around the tavern for a moment. "A _real_ one, before I die. And now, here I am with the most notorious pirate of them all..." She smiled again as she took one of my peanuts and placed it on my lips. "_The_... Captain Jack Sparrow," she said triumphantly.

"Well my dear," I said as I ate the peanut, and grabbed another handful. "Your prayers have been answered."

"Indeed they have," she purred as she took a step back and allowed me to stand upright. "But," she suddenly threw herself forward again and placed on hand on my face, those dark green eyes staring straight through me. "There is one thing that would make this night perfect..."

"And what might that be Love?"

Softly she caressed my cheek; her soft hands slowly moving down toward my neck. Still looking into her eyes I prepared to lean forward and complete the lass' day, when I noticed that her enticing gaze had intensified- making me want to lean forward even more; but out of nowhere, my intentions were denied as I heard the sudden sound of metal and a choking gulp to me left. Before I was able to turn in response I found myself startled by the sensation of cold metal to my own throat! "The Pearl, your crew and your compass! Then, perhaps we'll let you walk out of here with your head!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Jack's POV**

The icy tingle of a dagger still pressed to my... throat, I remained stiff as the beautiful blonde maintained her stance; but even the sensation of metal against my gullet wasn't enough to overpower the sting of her nails in my shoulder. After another moment of that piercing green stare, I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by another voice. "How about that?" chuckled the voice, just as raspy, but not as deep as my attacker's. Baring the pain of the dagger, I managed to turn just far enough to see Gibbs, held backward and gasping for air- a thick metal chain wrapped 'round his neck and standing firm behind him was a large... girl? "Guess it did work," she smiled with false astonishment and mockingly focused on me for a minute, before tightening her grip on Gibbs and looking to the fiery lass who still had me slammed against the counter.

"As I said it would," she confidently replied, her voice- still deep and rough for a girl- was now deliberate and strong, but still managed to maintain that alluring level of seduction. "Now I can take this bloody thing off," she grumbled. Despite my predicament, her comment couldn't help but excite as I stared at her dress and noticed that the corset had already been partially opened. However, it appeared my death wish would go un-granted, as instead of removing her _gown_, she quickly snatched the flowing blond hair from her head, revealing it to be a wig and thus allowing her true hair- hundreds of thick auburn dreadlocks- to gracefully fall to her shoulders and around her face. Still puzzled, I opened my mouth to speak, staring directly into the piercing emerald deadlights before me.

"...Well," I managed to exhale with a shy smile. "I must say, this is not the dream I had in min-"

"Shut up!" she shouted as she pushed her dagger down even harder; I could feel the blade pressing into my skin. "Don't make me ask again, Captain... You _will_ give us the Pearl and your crew; and you _will_ tell us about this Oracle and how to find it!" She shot a quick glance at her partner and Gibbs, before casually returning her attention back to me, her wine colored locks covering her face in scattered shadows, she smiled and continued, "Savvy?"

All was silent for a moment as I reflected on her 'proposition'; then I heard that bloody screech again and remembered that damned monkey in that bottle. Then, it hit me! Calmly I exchanged glances with the lass again as I straightened meself up and responded. "Of course Love," I said while slowly raising me hands and- cautiously- placed them on her shoulders. "Naturally I would be honored to offer my services to a pair of exquisite young women (_and I used the term loosely_) like yourselves... but there would appear to be a bit of an issue in the execution of your request." She briefly looked over my shoulder to her partner before, irritably refocusing her attention on my throat.

"What kind of issue?" she hissed as she pressed her cutlass further against my flesh. I strained to respond and breath as I managed to straighten up and reach for a handful of peanuts, but instead, she firmly turned me around and repeated her question.

"Well sweetie, as I'd said, I would _love_ to surrender me ship and crew to you... if I had one..."

"What do ya mean 'if'!?" shouted the other girl as she used her strength to turn Gibbs to face me and challenge my statement. "Ye are Captain Jack Sparrow ain't ye? Captain of The Black Pearl- the fastest ship on the six-"

"Nine," my captor unenthusiastically corrected.

"_Nine_, seas" the other lass shyly agreed, before resuming her commanding presence. "Ya do have a ship?"

"Ye'd better..." growled the fuming redhead.

"Of course I do!" I shouted proudly as I tried to sway her into loosening that iron grip on my shoulder; distrustfully she let go, (and spitefully snatched up my hair instead) "But ya see dear," I continued as I picked up the Pearl, and a quick bit of peanuts, before turning back 'round. "My precious Pearl isn't exactly what you'd call 'seaworthy', at the moment..." Skeptically, she looked at the bottle in my hand before pushing me backward and snatching the bottle from my hand. Within a second of my release, I found myself snatched up again in the large arm of her associate- Gibbs still tightly gripped in her other. I watched as the lass twirled and fiddled with the bottle for a moment before peering into it. At first her stone expression of disinterest remained fixed on her face, but then I saw her eyes widen as she further studied the bottle's content. Turning my sights to Gibbs, we exchanged quick smiles as we both her a small pop and watched the reflection of a lightning bolt flash in her eyes.

"What in the-"

"You see love, my precious ship was once lively and sea worthy," I began as I slowly managed to squeeze out of that immense vice of an arm. "Unfortunately," I approached and managed to gently coax the bottle out of her hand. "As a result of the negligent idiocy of others, she's been trapped inside this little prison-"

"By Blackbeard himself!" added Gibbs proudly.

"Aye!" I shouted in confirmation. "That's why we need this supposed 'Oracle' you heard us blabbering about; and to be absolutely honest with you- I hate lying to women," I sighed as I stroked her hand. "_I'm_ not even sure it's truth," I continued while briefly turning back to Gibbs and swallowing his last gulp of rum. "So you see Love, that's why I am sadly unable to grant you your wish. Can't lend you a ship if I don't have one meself," I shrugged as I looked into the bottle and shook it wildly in response to that blasted monkey. "Deeply sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm sure there're plenty of other gents who'd be more than happy to surrender their ships to you. You two lovely ladies already have a natural appeal toward drunken rogues like myself," I complimented while coaxing Gibbs' release, then affectionately pinched the big one's cheek before she snapped at me- _'almost lost one of my fingers'_. "I'm sure you'll do fine." With the Pearl in my hand and our fleet back over Gibbs' shoulder we prepared to make leave. "Good lu-" I found myself cut short again, and this time unable to move. Puzzled, I tried a second time to move forward, only to realize that my arm wouldn't follow. Turning around I discovered it had been tethered to the counter- that same silver dagger pinning me down by my sleeve.

"Just a moment Captain," the redhead purred as she approached. I tried to remove the dagger before she could reach me but it was no use.

"You've got that stuck pretty tight don't ya?" Calmly, she cracked a smile as she slowly ran her fingers up and down the blade's hilt.

"There seems to be a slight change in plan... Your precious Pearl may not be available, but _you_ are."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Fact or fable, you obviously seem to know plenty about this Oracle- more than enough to catch our attention," she calmly leaned against her partner. "Which is why you'll be takin' us to it."

"But we don't have a-"

"You're not the only fools whose ship can be stolen," she quickly interrupted Gibbs. "Tell us more, take us there, and we'll handle the rest" Again I tried to remove the dagger from my sleeve, only to watch the big one approach and- while staring at me- press it further into the counter. Staring down at the now half-buried blade, I was then startled by an open palm stretched in front of me. "Do we have a deal?" Nervous, I stared at her outstretched arm, unsure of whether to shake her hand. Pondering the proposition, I exchanged glances with Gibbs who- out of fear, I presume- eagerly nodded for me to agree. I studied the hand a moment longer, stained and worn, I watched it a moment longer. The long tattered nails and scattered freckles along her fingers, seemed to fit perfectly, with the rough palm- that of a seasoned pirate- and oddly, the still present black silk sleeve of her dress. "Captain?" she said impatiently, as I slowly looked up at those dark emerald eyes and opened my mouth.

"Peyton, was it?"


	5. Chapter 4

_**Peyton's POV**_

All was silent in the streets as we made our way out of the Faithfull Bride and down towards the docks. Smoothly I slipped out the back door, the Black Pearl in my hands, and a filthy tricorn on my head, _'The only way I could ensure that fool wouldn't try to escape; pirates and their hats...'_

"I don't see why I can't have my hat," the filthy rogue whined. "I've already offered you my services," he continued as he walked next to me and turned his shoulders in my direction. "This was not part of our negotiations," he complained, staring at my head as if he were preparing to take his hat back, though we both knew he wouldn't dare.

"We need to be sure you won't back out on our deal Sparrow. Can't trust you'll hold up your part of the bargain if we don't have a reason for you two to stay," I responded while slowly removing the worn head ornament and effortlessly tossing it to Oxana. With Jack's sack in one arm, she caught the hat above Jack's head and teasingly took a turn trying it on. "Besides," I continued while fiddling with the frayed laces on that ghastly dress' bodice. "Should you go back on your word, there'll be no need for a hat-"

"If ye don't have a head!" Ox shouted as she anxiously finished my statement. We both looked at one another and smiled as we watched both men fearfully place their hands on their throats, imagining their own beheadings.

"Now let's move; there's bound to be a decent ship somewhere out here. We just need to find one worth stealing," I whispered loudly as we finally approached the shipyard and began to judge each of our possible prizes. Quickly, I ordered everyone to start looking; despite Ox's objective glare, I commanded we spread out and cut down on the length of our search. Immediately, the two idiots did as they were told and began inspecting the ships. As I pushed up the sleeves on my dress I felt my sister standing behind me and calmly listened to her comment.

"Yer not goin' to follow them? How do we know they won't run?"

"To where?" I asked as I finally tore open the dress and gratefully inhaled a long denied breath of air. "Best to let them start the search. If they do find a ship, we'll find them and be on our way," I explained as I fixed my shirt which had been flattened against my skin from the tight confines of the corset. I then adjusted my pants as Ox handed me my jacket. "And should they get caught, we won't be the one's having to face a Captain's wrath," I continued as I slid my dagger into its holster on my belt. "Besides, seaworthy or not, we have his ship," I stated as I held up the small bottle. "Heaven only knows, what measures a man will take to win back what's theirs: his ship," I paused and plucked that tricorn from my sister's head and sneered. "His hat..."

"His dignity," she said mockingly as we both laughed and followed the echoing sounds of whispers and footsteps of our 'partners'.

"Heh, not sure he'll ever get that one back," I laughed as we continued forward and I finally threw that stupid dress to the ground.

_**Jack's POV **_

_'T' asn't even been a whole day, and I'm already under the command of a woman; and a young one at that. A child...' _I thought to myself as I skulked through the docks, forced to do the bidding for the red haired seductress and her associate. Weaving through the plethora of ships, I began to judge each specimen to the best of my ability. Pausing in front of a boat, I placed my hand on the hull and felt its moldings. Its texture was rough and warn, cold and damp from the crisp night air. Placing my ear against the ship, I methodically began to knock on the wood and listen for the echoes of the ship as I heard the sounds of footsteps approaching from behind.

"I don't like the look of things," Gibbs started as he stood beside me and warily looked over his shoulder for our captors. "Even if we do find a ship, 'tis bad luck to have a woman on board; just doublin' the danger by letting two on board."

"Which is why I intend to rid our lives of these little sirens for good," I replied as I moved on to the next ship and examined its build. "They'll be out of our hair soon enough Mate." I continued as I moved on and searched the docks for a vessel worthy of escorting us on our venture.

"Aye," Gibbs sighed as he followed me past several ships. "And how do ye plan on doin' that? We're helping them to steal a ship; and we can't leave the Pearl behind." He continued in reference to our confiscated fleet.

"And we won't," I replied as I passed another ship left unguarded on the dock. So many vessels floating freely on the sea, each of them worthy of our journey; but as I continued to make my rounds, not a one was right. "We will find them their ship, and we'll get ours back," I stopped and turned towards the end of the dock. Within several paces we came across another ship; large and powerful in its build, the great frigate loomed over all the other ships at the docks. As I continued to stare up at the great crimson and black behemoth I couldn't help but recognize the ship; studying it a moment longer, me eyes caught the sudden flicker of a candle glowing on deck.

""Come Jack," whispered Gibbs as he tugged my arm and tried to pull me away. "We won't be finding our ship here. Someone's still on board." Casually I turned to him an smiled as I nodded and shot a quick glance back to the flitting candlelight.

"Exactly..."

Ѡ _ ҉҉ _ Ѡ

Hurriedly we made our way back through the shipyard, looking for those little brats, and my hat. After a moment of aimlessly shouting names and searching for the lass and my fleet, Gibbs came across a pile of black fabric slashed and cast to the ground. Picking it up, I instantly recognized the gold accents and soft texture of the silk.

"Her dress?" Gibbs asked in confusion as he searched the area for the girls. Still holding the dress, I anxiously looked around for them as well, assuming that that, without her gown, she would be that much easier- and more fun- to find. Still looking around, it was a moment before I suddenly felt the unsettlingly familiar feeling of a hand around my throat as the lass, for a second time, snatched me up and slammed me against a nearby ship, covering my mouth with my hat.

"Sshh!" she hissed as she turned to look behind her and ensure that Gibbs was also restrained. She then looked down and studied the gown in my hand.

"You dropped this," a said, disheartened that she had already managed to change her clothes and no longer had a need for the dress. Immediately she snatched it away and pushed me further into the ship.

"Have you done what we've asked?"

"Technically, you didn't really _ask_ us to find you a ship. Requests don't normally involve knives," I paused and pointed to the dagger strapped to her waist. "But if you're referring to your demands-"

"That was a 'yes' or 'no' question Captain, and as such, requires a 'yes' or 'no' response," she said matter-o-factly as she slowly placed her hand on the dagger's handle. "Now, did you find a ship?"

"I did," I replied confidently as I stepped forward and coaxed her hand away from the blade. "And if you'll permit me, I'd love to lead you to it now." Placing my hat back upon me head, I walked toward the larger one and, cautiously, convinced her to release Gibbs. I then tried to get the lass to release my fleet and the remainder of my peanuts to me, only to be denied as she turned away and snarled. "Yes, well..." I stepped back and walked past to the leader. Repeating my proposition, the red head finally nodded and accepted as she followed behind. Quietly we made our way through the shipyard, returning to the end of the dock where our ship eagerly awaited our departure. Standing before it, my ears couldn't help but hear the impressed sighs and whispers as the ladies stared up at the ship in awe.

"Peyton," exhaled one of the girls, her eyes lit up at the sight of our prize.

"I assume you are pleased?" I watched as the red head approached the ship and ran her hand along its hull, feeling and studying every crack and crevice of the ship like a seasoned seaman. As she continued to examine our find, the faint glow of the candle caught my attention, reminding me of the possible presence still on board.

"Well done Captain," said the lass as she turned around and returned to where we stood. "It appears you kept your word," she continued as she looked to her partner and retrieved my fleet. A cynical grin on her face, she held the sack out to me and nodded, permitting me to take the sack back. Releasing Gibbs soon after, we quickly opened the sack and examined our ships, confirming that each bottle was still intact. "Now, let us be on our way. We don't want to waste any time and risk running into the ship's captain. Ox," she shouted in regards to the other girl as they approached the ship.

"-Wait!" I couldn't help but shout, my eyes still fixed on the inside of the sack. "No, not good!"

"There a problem Sparrow?" asked the girls simultaneously as the innocently turned around and stood over my shoulder.

"The Black Pearl, it's not here," Gibbs stammered as he held up the sack, the bottles inside clinking and jingling together, but sadly, there was one clang that was not heard.

"Ah yes," sighed the red head, casually flicking one of her locks out of her face. Puzzled, I watched as the one now known as 'Ox' reached into a satchel over her shoulder and pulled out a bottle, the irritably familiar screech of that monkey emanating from inside. "You see Captain, we decided to return you your, 'collection' with the exception of one."

"But why?" asked Gibbs.

"Leverage," she calmly replied. "While we do genuinely appreciate your assistance my good men, we must be sure that you won't back out on our accord just yet. Don't worry,"

"Ye'll have your boat back soon enough," the two girls replied as they turned back to the ship and proceeded to board.

"Great," grumbled Gibbs as he flung the sack over his shoulder and we began to follow the girls. "Now how can we get rid of them? They have the Pearl."

"Patience Gibbs, patience," I sighed as I watched the glow aboard the ship, slowly fade to the starboard side and further confirm my anticipation. "We'll have the Pearl back. In due time Mate," I patted him on the back as we moved forward and began following the girls aboard the ship. "Possibly even sooner that ye think..."


	6. Chapter 5

_***A/N: **__**Ahoy readers! Here be my next, long, long, loooong awaited chapter! Sorry about the delay, but times have been hectic, and it would seem that the year 2012 was determined to keep me away (a fanfic apocalypse perhaps?) But hopefully now in 2013, I'll be granted more free time to devote to my work *fingers crossed, knock on wood* So without further rambling from your's turly, enjoy! **_

_**Jack's POV**_

Silently we made our way aboard the vessel, I remained vigilant of the faint glow from the ship's deck. Slowly I pulled myself up the cable and onto the main deck, taking a quick look around before peering over the ship's portside and reaching to help the lasses aboard. "Ere' we go ladies," I said as I heard a grunt and felt a hand take mine. "Easy does-" I was shocked at how heavy the lass was as I strained to pull'er up,_ 'Must be the big one.'_ But then as the hand and its owner were brought up into the moonlight, I quickly let go and allowed Gibbs to flop forward and land face first on the deck. Grunting and sputtering as he pushed 'imself up, I confusedly asked where the girls were with the Pearl, but soon after, I heard the sound of metal slamming into and being plucked out of the ship's hull. Peeking over into the dark shadows below, I prepared to call for the lasses and offer my assistance, but suddenly lurched backward in fear as a freckled and shot forward and snatched up my collar.

"Shut up!" hissed the big one as she pulled me forward and then pushed me away. As she climbed onto the deck, the redhead followed simultaneously, using her dagger for leverage and holding my ship in her other hand.

"I take it everything is to your liking my ladies," I asked as I took a look around, eagerly searching for the candlelight I'd seen not long ago. But as me eyes shifted from port to starboard, all I could see was the hauntingly familiar quarterdeck of the ship. Everywhere I looked, I saw nothing but black and crimson red- tinted wood, adorned with miniature skeletons and scattered bones imprinted into the ship's moldings. 'Where have I-'

"Not bad," muttered the redhead as she studied the ship, her arms folded as she leaned back on her right leg. As she continued to examine the vessel, I couldn't help but notice a faint smile of satisfaction being forced into submissive nonexistence on her face. "Ox?" she asked as she turned to accomplice.

"I like it," the big one said with a shameless smile. "Looks like it'll sail," she paused and approached one of the ship's cannons which sat at the far end of the ship. Satisfied she turned back to auburn-haired siren and nodded. "I like it."

"As do I Love," I agreed as I took my turn inspecting the ship, trying my hardest to refresh me memory and recall how I knew this vessel; when nothing came to mind, I ignored my suspicions and continued to survey the deck.

"Good work, Sparrow," complimented the lass, tauntingly twirling the Pearl in her hand. "It would appear you possess the eye of a true seaman," she paused and held the bottle within arm's reach- looking at the Pearl, then at me; but before I could reach for me ship, she spitefully snatched it away and turned toward the ladder, making her way to the helm. "Now, may we make way and find your 'Oracle'?" she asked impatiently.

"Certainly Dearest," I said as I caught a sudden flicker of light out the corner of me eyes- glowing in the captain's quarters. _'Lovely,'_ I thought to myself as I approached the helm, patting Gibbs on the back, while I made my way forward. "Of course before we make may, we shall need a crew!" I shouted, my eyes still fixed on the candlelight. "Can't ask you lovely ladies to crew this ship," I purposely stumbled into a nearby barrel and allowed it's lid to hit the deck, _'Pickles...'_ "What kind of gentleman would I be?"

"Ssh!" hissed the girls as they ran forward and tried to silence me. As they made their way forward, I noticed the sudden shift in light from the candle. "Do you want to get caught?!"

"What was that Darling? I can't hear you, you'll simply have to speak up!" I continued to shout, watching the candle's glow drift toward the front of the quarters. Moving forward, I stomped and staggered across the deck, passing a confused Gibbs as he too, told me be quiet. "Ah, come now Mate," I said, while loudly shaking the sack of bottles. "There's no need to worry; we picked this ship ourselves, and with good intention," I stopped and aimlessly scanned it's area. "Not a soul in sight!"

"Are you mad!?" asked the larger girl in a loud whisper. "Do you want to be caught? Someone'll hear you for sure," she said as she looked back to the redhead, a feral glow in her eyes, she swiftly approached and ordered my silence.

"Come now love," I paused and played with a feather sewn into her hair. "Certainly you're not afraid of being caught!?" Silently she stared at me for a moment before reaching to her side and drawing an object. That dagger again I presume.

"Hold'em steady Ox, I'm going to shoot 'im," she said calmly as she aimed a pistol at my face. Before I could respond to her cheeky statement, I saw the faint candle's glow die down, just as I felt two hand grab my arms and hold me still. Casually, the lass approached; her pistol aimed at my head. With those dark emerald eyes, she stared at me impatiently and pressed the pistol against me chest, before turning to aim it at Gibbs, ending his attempt to intervene.

As the girls continued their attempt to silence the ship and make way, my eyes remained fixed on the Captain's quarters- now dark- as my anxious ears picked up the presumed rhythm of footsteps. "What was that Love!?" I shouted, ignoring the tightening grip the large one's- _'Ox, I believe it was-' _hands on my forearms. With another enraged grunt and a sneer, the auburn- haired gunwoman stepped closer and placed her pistol smack dab in the center of my skull.

"I've had enough," she growled as she leaned forward and looked me in the eye. "Forget your idiotic fables, we have the ship-"

"Ships!" the big one quickly corrected as she stared Gibbs into dropping the sack at her side. Her associate nodded contently before turning her sights back to me- her scowl soon returning.

"Yes," she agreed casually. "There's no need for you. Thank you for your services Captain..." she purred as she prepared to fire...

_**Peyton's POV (Simultaneous to Jack's)**_

Once on board the ship, I couldn't help but gaze in awe at the sheer beauty of the vessel. Slipping my cutlass back into my belt, I praised Sparrow for his keen eye and prepared to make way on our journey. Hearing the exasperated sighs, I didn't have to look to know what Oxana thought of our ship. Optimistic as usual, it didn't take much to make her happy, _'Let's just leave port and be on our way,'_ I thought to myself as I looked up at the open sails. _'We've hit enough dead ends, won't be wasting time waiting for another to arrive.'_ The bottle still in my hand, I approached the captain flitting the bottle within arm's reach- looking at the Pearl, then at his desperate stare. Pretending not to care, I watched as he made a cautious stretch for his shop, before snatching it away and heading toward the ladder up to the helm. "Now, may we make way and find your 'Oracle'?"

"Certainly Dearest," he shouted obnoxiously, his eyes looking to the aft end of the ship. "Of course before we make may, we shall need a crew!" he continued to yell, as he drunkenly staggered across the ship, knocking over and into barrels as he walked. "Can't ask you lovely ladies to crew this ship; why, what kind of gentleman would I be?" he continued to yell as if for his own satisfaction.

_'What in the name-' _ I thought to myself as I watched Ox and his fat friend try to silence his rambling. _'He's mad!' _"Ssh!" I hissed when he would silence himself. "Do you want us to get caught?!" Again he responded, even louder than before, question my caution and assuring that there was no one else on board.

"Not a soul in sight!" He shouted as he spun around giddily. Nervous, Oxana begged him to be quiet before looking to me as I leapt down from the poop deck and march toward the fool; apparently the rum had begun to take effect. Before I could speak he smiled and twirled my hair in his filthy fingers, questioning my angst of being caught. Clearly the fool was mad, and I had had enough.

Turning away, I told Ox to hold our Captain steady as I reached for my pistol. Haven't had to use it for some time, but tonight, it was worth it. "Hold'em steady Ox," I said as I pulled back the hammer and pointed toward his head. "I'm going to shoot 'im." If you want something done right, clearly you have to do it yourself. With a dazed glare in his eye as he stared past me, I aimed my shot right between the eyes. "I've had enough," I growled as I leaned forward and looked me in the eye, a drunken smile plastered on his face. "Forget your idiotic fables, we have the ship-"

"Ships!" Ox quickly corrected as she stared the fat one into dropping the sack at her side. Pleased, I smiled and nodded contently before turning back to Sparrow.

"Yes," I added as I waved the Black Pearl in my other hand. "And so, there's no need for you. Thank you for your services Captain..." I continued. My finger tentatively gracing the trigger I prepared to end the idiocy once and for all, when a loud crack blasted over the deck, soon overpowered by the gruff roar of another voice.

"**Who dares, set foot on The Queen Anne's Revenge!?**"


	7. Chapter 6

_***Sorry for the wait. Most sincere of apologies, but I have had aboutely NO time to work on this. (College will do that to ya :/) But, after 4 monhs of waiting here's the newest chapter! Hopefully it was worth the wait! Enjoy! And as always, dont forget to review!***_

_** Peyton's POV**_

Startled, I withdrew my pistol in exchange for my sword. As I watched Oxana do the same, the fuming sensation of rage consumed me as I witnessed a snide grin creep across Sparrow's face. "You filthy rat," I growled as I approached the traitor.

"Ye knew this ship was occyepied!" shouted Ox as she picked the captain up by his shirt and slammed him against the starboard moldings.

"I did not!" he shouted dramatically as he looked to his left, clearly waiting for the vessels owner to reveal 'imself.

"You drunken-" I was suddenly cut off by another gunshot and the sound of footsteps.

"Any coward foolish enough to set foot on this ship, step forth now!" shouted a voice, raspy and rough. Alertly, I faced the source of the challenge, my blade pointing towards the dark shadows scattered along the deck, and my dagger clenched in me other hand. Slow and steady, the rhythm of footsteps pounded against deck, getting louder as they brought their owner nearer; but in doing so, the odd beat of a third step cast the stride out of rhythm.

"And where might _ye_ be?" I shouted into the night as I watched the faint glow of a candle floating in the night air, only to be extinguished by rogue blast of wind. Now without the candlelight, we had no way of telling where the presence stood, save for the steady beat of footsteps which continued 'cross the deck, subtly shrouding the sound of the wind. Tired of waiting for the coward to reveal 'imself, I drew my pistol and prepared to fire in the direction of the now deceased candle glow; but before I was able to pull the trigger, my attention was consumed by a shadow making its way into the moonlight- a long wooden staff, followed by a single step forward revealing a large man clothed entirely in black... _'a pirate!'_

"Peyton," whispered Ox, as she too stared up at the large man standing before us. Unable to look away, I aimed me pistol at the dark figure; but as he approached, I found myself unable to move, unable to pull the trigger. Tall and broad, he silently stared in our direction, his face hidden beneath the brim of a large, black hat adorned with a plume of shadows. Propped beneath his right shoulder was a wooden crutch; following the whittled support downward, I couldn't help but stare at the single leg which held up the remaining weight of its owner. Still staring downward at his absent limb, I didn't notice the broadsword aimed in my direction as the filthy dog repeated his threat.

"And who might be bold enough to tread the deck of the Revenge?" he roared a second time as he made his way forward. Surprisingly, the old salt moved steadily and strong consid'ring his condition. Shortly after setting foot in the moonlight, the dark man's presence seemed to consume my attention and before I could flinch, I felt the sandy grip of hands 'round my wrists and in my hair snatching my head back. Over the echoes of my own voice, I could hear the sounds of swearing and shouts as my sister was also forced to the ground by another filthy man clothed in rags. "Stowaways..." hissed their captain as he grazed my cheek with his blade. Sliding the sword down me neck he then withdrew and continued toward Oxana, preparing to speak again. "Clearly, anyone with the gall to attempt such a task _shan't_ be taken lightly?" he said to 'imself as he stood between the two of us. Still bearing a brave face, I watched Ox stiffen as he placed his blade beside her- resting it beside the bandage wrapped 'round her forearm. Though she stood tall and looked past the blade, I could feel her trembling as he withdrew his sword and proceeded to pace forward; but before he could speak again, we watched 'im jump with the shock as that mad excuse for a pirate suddenly spoke up.

"Ah, Hector," the drunken loon said as he slipped past Ox and, congenially, laid his hand on the pirate's shoulder. "Fancy finding you 'ere Mate. Clearly no man can resist the temptation of Tortuga ay?" Despite the silence upheld by the other hands on deck, Sparrow continued to babble, flitting the large plume on his... _associates_ hat. Despite the confused, disgusted look on his face, the dark man stood still; his gaze shifting from Jack, to Ox and I on the floor.

"Sparrow?" he finally uttered in shocked annoyance as he jerked back and fixed his hat. Pushing him away, he then opened his mouth to speak but was cut off again as Jack continued his ramblings.

"Aye," he answered as he shot a quick glance at Gibbs, then smiled at me. Seething, I returned his gaze as I slowly managed to slip my dagger from my sleeve and conceal it in me hand- listening to the traitor's half-hearted flattery. "How long has it been mate?"

"Not long enough," mumbled the captain, now known as Hector. Studying the situation, it was clear the two knew one another; but in reading the look on 'is face it was clear he showed as little interest in Sparrow as I. "So, yer the one behind this?" He asked as he limped past Jack and stood between Oxana and I. "Still can't hold on to a ship eh?" He sneered arrogantly, as he exchanged orders with my captor. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well, holding a ship ain't the problem Mate," Sparrow replied as he held up one of the bottles from his sack. "It's returning it to the sea." Looking at the bottle, the captain's eyes widened as if he immediately recognized what he was seeing.

"We have the Pearl too," continued Gibbs.

"-Had the Pearl!" shouted Ox before her head was forced downward by the filthy brute behind her, his think fingers wrapped 'round her neck. As he commanded her to silence herself, I swiftly managed to improve my grip on me blade, and listen for the captains response- waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

"_Have _the Pearl," continued Jack, winking at Ox as he followed behind the ship's captain. "It's just a matter of gettin' 'er out."

"Well, it appears, you require the help of children?" commented the captain. My head still forced toward the deck, I could see his shadow looming over me, his crutch resting just within my sights. Straining to look up, I stared at the dark silhouette floating over me before moving on to Ox. Using his crutch, he poked and prodded at her studiously, before returning 'is sights to me. Kneeling forward, I could feel the gritty texture of his hand on my chin as he grabbed my face and directed it toward him. Though barely visible beneath his hat, I exchanged glances with the faded blues eyes studyin' mine before I could finally snatch my head away. With a scowl and a sigh he turned away and spoke, "Ye startin' your own brothel, ay Jack?" he laughed aloud as his filthy hand patted my cheek.

"Looks that way don't it?" Sparrow chuckled in response. Watching as the crippled captain hobbled to his feet, I naturally wanted to follow behind and end this madness, but, with Ox's apprehensive eyes glaring at me-forbidding any rash actions and anticipating the time to move- I maintained a level of self-control, waiting for the opportune moment...

_**Barbossa's POV**_

Standing 'afore the main deck, I stood and stared in disbelief at the filthy dog that sloshed toward me- that sloppy grin etched crossed his face. Even as he spoke and placed his hand on my person, I could only deny what the fates had set before me. In a final analysis of my sanity, I studied the company present: two young sirens, forced into submission at my feet. Stowaways, unfamiliar and unimportant; women_,_ '_and young bloods none the less_'. Cowaring behind them, be it none other than Mister Gibbs, and to my right, boorishly breathing down me neck... _'Sparrow.' _

"Fancy finding you 'ere Mate. Clearly no man can resist the temptation of Tortuga ay?" the addled loon raved on as he approached, standin' between me and the two girls kneeling on the ground. Peering o'er his shoulder I watched as the ragged redhead struggled to break free, occasionally glancin' to her partner on the left. While it wasn't uncommon for rogues to stow away and steal a man's ship, never before had I witnessed children audacious enough to attempt it- _'girls at that.' _ Still listening to Jack's babbling, I pushed him aside and surveyed his associates. Well aware of his weakness for the fairer sex, didn't surprise me none that he'd fall for two lasses like these: a pretty face innocent enough to lower the suspicions of any man, but look into their eyes and any wise man will see their true intent.

Standing overhead, I watched the thrashing and struggling of the captives. Leaning forward, I could hear their agitated breathing and feel their hostility. _'Dangerous creatures, these lasses be...'_ Taking a closer look, I examined my guests; the larger of the two first. Thick and sturdy, she kept her head down and sat stiff as a corpse. Her eyes remained fixed on the deck, ne'er looking up, even with me crutch 'neath her chin, her strong jaw wouldn't give. Keeping her face downward, hidden under a shroud of thick brunet curls, only once did the lass look up, catching the light of the moon in two green, cattish eyes. Addressing her a second time, she jerked forward, shoving my crutch aside and lurchin' my quartermaster forward with her. Backing away, I then moved on toward her company, smaller in size she may've been, but just as wild and aggressive as the sea itself. Even as I crouched before the lass, her sights were clearly focused on other matters,_ 'Sparrow no doubt.'_ She stared at him long 'n hard, ne'er once looking away or even stoppin' to blink. '_Didn't take a genius to tell the lass was angry...'_ Finally, I took the child's face in me hand and turned it toward me. Resisting at first, she'd finally took a moment to look away; cold and deep, the lass stared through me with those two large emerald lights and a fury that could pierce even the souls of the damned. Hundreds of auburn locks littered her face with shadows; and as she shook them from her brow the jingling of their charms echoed in the night air. Staring a moment longer, I caught myself having to take a second glance at either girl. Save for the this one's flaming locks, neither lass could be distinguished from the other! _'Twins...?'_

As the lass finally tore her face from my hand, leering at me with eyes full of hate, I graced her cheek before I turned me sights to Jack, addressing his ramblings and acknowledging his company. "Ye startin' your own brothel, ay Jack?"

"Looks that way don't it?" he laughed in response, looking toward the girls with a scatterbrained grin.

"Well then, I suggest ye keep a better eye on these lambs 'fore someone else get a 'hold of 'em. Every man knows the power of lust, but not every man possesses the strength of restraint."

"I believe restraint ain't what they'll need," uttered Mister Gibbs 'neath his breath. "What they'll _need_ is to know how to use a sword..." Perplexed I looked to Gibbs before returning my sights to the two captives on the floor. Though there was no denying the evident aggression they displayed- a bluff no doubt- what possible threat could these _children_ possibly pose? That roguish aura aside, these were children- _'girls!'_ At most, it'd be best to get them off my ship before they taint it any further, and Sparrow too.

"T'aint the girls who need protecting," Jack continued as he stepped forward and, cringing, peered at the girls over my shoulder. Studying his, and now Gibb's expressions, I was suddenly disrupted by a muffled grunt and the slashin' of metal behind me. Following their gazes, I turned just in time to see both me deckhands kneeling on the floor in agony, and behind them, stood the two girls- calmly shedding the bonding from one another's wrists. Shocked, I watched as the redhead removed the rope from her sister's wrists, slicing it in two with a single pass of her cutlass.

The self liberated lasses mockingly stepped over my men and proceeded to approach, concealing their weapons before fearlessly standing before me. "Told you," mumbled Jack as he sheepishly smirked at the girls. Irritably, they exchanged his glance-eyes narrowed- before setting their focus on me.

"I take it ye be the captain of this vessel?" inquired the redhead, her hands placed on either side of her hips.

"Aye," I answered, still impressed at how effective their escape had been. "And, who might you be Miss?"

"Never mind that," the redhead quickly replied, looking straight into my eyes. Her focus intense and direct, not once did those green lights lose focus as stared through the shadows of scattered copper locks and tarnished charms. She then took a moment to look past me towards Jack before looking around and examining my ship. Looking to her left, she exchanged a devilish smile with her sister before returning her sights to me. "So, Captain," she continued cynically, a manipulative tone in her voice, present in that of any other woman. "What brings ye to Tortuga?"

"Never mind that," I responded quickly. "What brings you aboard my ship?" I turned from the girls towards Sparrow clarifying the target of my question.

"The ship itself," the two girls replied simultaneously. "Of course we didn't expect anyone to be on board..." snarled the large one, her gaze focused on Gibbs as she pushed her bangs from her brow.

"Well, now you know," I responded as I proceeded to leave the girls and deal with Sparrow. Clearly this was his doing, and if I was gonna get any of these rats off my ship I'd have to start at the source. "Well," I said as I got closer, watching the fool lean forward pretending he didn't see me coming.

"Ah, Barbossa," he finally exhaled, a false aura of surprise on his face. "What are you doing her-"

"Shut up!" I said as I pulled'im aside and made my intentions clear. "While any other man would easily have your heads placed above his mantle like any other stowaway and ne'er think another thing of it!... Being the merciful gentleman I am, I'm willing to give ye a chance to get out," I turned and looked toward the young bloods standing behind us. "And take yer brats with ya."

"Naturally I would Mate, of course; but-"

"We're not going anywhere," shouted one of the voices, clear and defiant.

"Beg your pardon Miss?"

"I said, we won't be goin' anywhere," repeated the redhead as she stepped forward. "We came here in search of ship and we found it; and this _will_ be the ship we'll use," she said staring at Jack and Gibbs, watching them nod compliantly. "Whether you're on it or not, Captain..." she continued sternly, those emerald eyes staring into me again.

"Excuse me-"

"You see, Jack Sparrow has agreed to aid us in an important venture and we require a ship-"

"Your ship!" added her sister as the two girls fearlessly stood before me.

"And so you see Captain, we're not goin' anywhere," she tilted her head aside as a wily grin graced her face. "Now, you could permit our venture, in which we would grant you the existing control over your ship with the exception of any decisions which would be made in regards to our destination, or, you can leave this ship now, with your dignity and, good leg, intact." Taken aback by the child's prowess of negotiation, I'd all but forgotten to respond.

As I placed my hand on my sword, watching as my men finally rose from their injured slump on the deck, the reality of the child's threat had finally sunken in. Clearly the lass had forgotten her place, and it 'twas right time she remembered it. Though dazed and still in pain, I watched my men regained their footing and followed my eyes to their targets, preparing to end this nonsense once and for all. "And if I refuse?" I asked as I watched my men draw their swords and continue to approach.

"It'll be your head," the brunet calmly responded as she and her sister drew their own weapons, directing them towards me. Naturally I was unfazed and unafraid, what could two children- girls none the less- possibly do with swords? I'd faced more frightening obstacles; a pair of women posed no threat to me.

"Put it away lass," I sighed in regards to the sword under me chin. "You'll not be killing anyone tonight. Ye ain't got the heart." I said, watching as my quartermaster stepped closer and prepared to slit the throat of either girl from behind. The redhead's gaze still focused on me as she prepared to conceal her blade, coldly she began to speak.

"Don't I?..." she asked as the larger of the two suddenly whirled around and caught my man's hand in her teeth! Stunned, the poor fool wasn't given a chance to flinch before the redhead redrew he sword and- her eyes still fixed on mine- drove her blade into his chest before calmly snatching it back out and listening as his lifeless body dropped to the floor. The deck was silent as the two sirens stood still, ignoring the corpse that lie between them. Casually examining her sword, the redhead studied the blood that trickled down her blade, only taking a moment to look to her sister who then proceeded to slit the gullet of my other man. "As we were saying, Captain," the redhead continued as she picked up my sash and proceeded to wipe the blood from her sword. "Whether you agree to it or not, you no longer have any say in the happenings on this ship. We already have a captain (more or less)," she said as she pointed her blade at Jack. "A heading, and, unless anyone else wishes to join your deckhands on the floor, a crew. And so, there will be no need for you... Unless," she paused and slipped her sword back into its holster. "You agree to cooperate."

"You stay out of our way, and we'll stay out of yours," added the brunette.

"It beats losing any other lives tonight."

"... She does have a point," uttered Sparrow from the background. Facing the coward, it still puzzled me as to how grown men could be so fearful of two women; and even more disturbing that these two women, possessed such composure and refinement amongst men like myself. Seeing the delicate hand still outstretched, waiting for my own, I thought about their proposal and finally, finalized the bargain.

"Captain Barbossa," I said proudly as I bowed my head and tipped my hat. "And do ye ladies have names?" I asked with a smile, looking up from the child's hand.

"Peyton Radcliffe," responded the redhead militantly. "And this is my sister Oxana. Now, Captain Barbossa, do we have a deal?"

Studyin' her still open hand I noticed the frayed, blood-dried bandage wrapped 'round her palm. As I prepared to shake the lasses hand, the image of her wounded palm suddenly brought back the memory of the ethereal would which had appeared on my own hand this morning...Consumed by thought a moment longer, only the voice of the child could bring me back to me senses. "Captain?"

As if waking from a dream, I looked into the emerald eyes ahead of me, mouth agape, before finally shakin' the lasses hand. "We have an accord," I agreed.

"Lovely," cheered Sparrow as he skipped forward and shook everyone's hand. "And with that, let us be off!"


End file.
